The present disclosure relates to a Light Detection and Ranging (LiDAR) sensor alignment system, and more particularly, to a LiDAR sensor alignment system of a tracking system for automated vehicles.
The operation of modern vehicles is becoming increasingly autonomous, causing a decrease in driver intervention. The various control features are becoming increasingly complex while vehicle accuracy, efficiency, and reliability must be at least maintained. The complex nature of such automated systems may require a large number of sensors. Such sensors may become misaligned. If not corrected, such misalignment may degrade optimal vehicle performance.